The One Night
by climbingivy
Summary: School of Rock is over. Everyone has moved on with their lives. Some have are well off and others became extremely successful. This mainly focuses on Zack and Katie and when they reunite after one of Katie's shows. KZ Oneshot


School of Rock had ended. Everyone moved on and had their own lives. Some became extremely successful, some were just well off. Summer continued to do what she did best, only she had settled down and had a child. Summer was the PTA President for her daughter's school. She balanced a corporate career with her presidential duties.

Freddy, well, he ended up like Dewey without the whole imitating his roommate and pretending to be a teacher to get money. No, he worked as a drummer in a local band that was well known. His band mates accepted him and couldn't imagine the band without their punk-ass drummer.

Tomika went on to McNally Smith College of Music to continue singing. She had a talent and many people knew it. One day, one of her teachers referred her to an agent and from there she landed a record deal. Turkey Sub went from the chubby talented girl to the next Aretha Franklin.

Marta gave up on music. She knew that it wasn't for her and she focused on her schoolwork and graduated college majoring in human therapy. She quickly became one of the most respected therapists on the East Coast. She had written and published two books on the human mind.

Lawrence moved to Philadelphia and became the conductor for the well-known Philadelphia Orchestra. He had always loved classical even when Dewey tried to press rock on him; he went back to what he was originally taught.

Alicia became a regular singer at a New York City Jazz club. She was married to Gordon, a lawyer, with no children. Alicia was entranced with Jazz music. It could hold so many emotions and that was what appealed to her.

Dewey had made it a point to keep in touch with all of his former band mates and friends. He owned a bar and was happy with his life. There was nothing that he didn't like. He married Ms. Mullins and they live happily together. She is still the principal of Horace Green but she has loosened up and all of the teachers are happy about it.

And then there was Katie and Zack. Out of all of the band members, they were probably the most successful, next to Tomika of course.

Katie, after the band ended, became fascinated with fashion. She didn't want to design it, she wanted to model it. She went to Paris one summer and caught the eye of some high fashion model scouts. They said that Katie was perfect. She had the right build, tall, tan, and slender. She had a gorgeous face, and her eyes shined with emotion. Katie Brown became known to the fashion world as Kathryn Brown. She was extremely sought after and became as well known as Tyra Banks.

Zack, as Dewey had predicted, that fateful day in 5th grade, became the next Hendrix. He had an amazing solo career with 3 platinum records already out and one in the making. Zack had won Grammies and became a big shot in the music business. He had his big break during his second year of college at NYU. Zack dropped out, unable to balance his school career with stardom. He was living his dream with billions of fans to back him up. And he knew that 15 of those fans were his former band mates and 5th grade classmates. He had never forgotten his roots and he hoped that Tomika and Katie hadn't either.

And they never had and never would. Katie and Tomika took time out every week to write letters to their friends. Once in a while Katie would call or when Tomika was in town, she'd visit. Zack did the same thing. The friendship that the School of Rock band and crew shared was binding.

But for some unknown reason, Katie's letters suddenly stopped. No one knew why. They knew that nothing bad had happened to her physically since she would be in random ads that were featured in fashion magazines and she'd be interviewed on The Style Channel. It was puzzling to wonder why their good friend had cut off communication with them.

Zack was especially perplexed. He and Katie had best friends and when they were in high school, they had an amazing relationship. So, why she had cut off communication from him and her best friends was a baffling subject for him.

FLASHFORWARD 

It had been two years since she had picked up a pen or talked to her best friends. Why she had stopped communicating with them was a mystery to even her. _I became busy. **That never stopped you before.** It was too depressing to think back on those memories and the past. **You loved those times and you miss your friends, especially Zack.** He's busy too. **You love him. **Correction loved. Modeling is a business that has no time for love. **Why not? Your career has gotten in the way of everything you held dear once.**_

Katie walked down the New York City catwalk, applause all around her, but she was oblivious to all of it because her thoughts were a raging war in her mind. She had the I'm-bored-and-prettier-than-you-will-ever-be expression on her face that all models on the catwalk used. Her eyes stayed in front of her but out of the corner of her eye, a familiar face smiled. She kept her face forward but let her brown eyes move to see whom it was. A 24-year-old Zack sat there with a smirk plastered on his face.

After the grand finale, Katie emerged from backstage with the biggest smile that Zack had ever seen. She looked around anxiously trying to find her friend. If she had only looked to the left a little more, she would have seen him talking with a reporter. Luckily, Zack spotted her before she had a chance to start pushing through the bustling crowd that had been drawn to the fashion show.

He ended the interview short and tried to make his way to Katie who was standing only feet away, but the reporter kept pressing him with questions. Zack told the reporter to step off but the guy was determined. Finally Zack blew his top and shouted at the guy to leave him alone with no luck. By now, he had Katie's attention, along with an extremely small portion of the immense crowd. The man continued to bug Zack and finally the star was sick of it. Zack turned around and punched the reporter in the face. Katie's eyes went wide. And flash bulbs started to go off. Zack motioned for Katie to come with him and she did. She left with a shocked grin on her face.

Katie and Zack went to Central Park. It was filled with nothing but couples and people walking their dogs. They talked about everything. Katie told him about how she had stopped writing and calling her friends. He replied that he knew because her letters to him had stopped. He said that everyone missed hearing from their companion turned supermodel. When he asked why, she said that she didn't know. She told him about what her thoughts were on the runway and she said that when she saw his smiling face that everything came rushing back to her, all of her friends and how much she missed talking to them. Zack pulled her close and smiled at her. Katie laughed as she said that the guy could press charges if he wanted. Zack smiled saying that it wouldn't be a problem, he could just give Gordon a call.

But near by, a member of the paparazzi was watching. He snapped a picture of the two in that moment where they became closer.

Zack drove Katie back to her hotel. He chivalrously walked her to her room. Katie invited her friend in. She made up two coffees and they sat and talked some more. Eventually, Katie became entranced with the dark haired man in front of her. He told her about how he had become a musician because she had asked. Katie found it hard to concentrate on the conversation. She looked at his hair, which had grown so that it now touched the tips of his eyelids. His brown eyes full of history and emotion. She noticed that he had a good build too. He was about 3 inches taller than her and he looked buff but not the nasty Arnold Schwarzenegger buff, the buff that comes from working out at least once a week.

Then there was silence between them. The sounds of the city came through Katie's windows. It was a comfortable quiet. But, there was something familiar about this silence. They had been in this situation before. And then Katie remembered. Before she had left for that trip to Paris, she had spent the night with Zack. This was the same silence that had ensued them before Zack invited Katie to stay with him. But now they were at Katie's place and if she wanted him to stay, which she did, she'd have to invite him.

Zack stood, saying he should be going and Katie grabbed his arm. Zack turned around and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He noticed that they had flecks of gold in them. She let go of his arm and smiled. Then she recalled out loud that night that they had before she left and started her career. Zack knew that she wanted him to stay with her and he nodded and said that he would.

Marta stood in the check out line at the local 7 11. She noticed two familiar people on the cover of a tabloid. The headline read, _Zack's Got Himself a Model_. Underneath it was a picture of Zack and Katie in Central Park. _It was only a matter of time_, Marta thought as she grabbed the tabloid to buy it. The moment she got home, she scanned the cover and emailed it to everyone in the band. They smiled and laughed when they saw the picture since they all knew that one-day the two would be back together again.

Katie awoke to see Zack's face inches from hers. His arm was around her bare waist. She carefully moved his arm and stood up and put on her black and pink silk robe. She fixed some coffee and sat on the couch, watching the sun come up from behind the skyscrapers. The sky was a beautiful shade of purple and the clouds were outlined in a goldish-pink color.

She felt a breath on her neck. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She smiled as he sat down next to her. She loved Zack. She never wanted him to leave her. Zack sighed happily and watched the sun come up along with his own personal angel, Kathryn Maria Brown.


End file.
